differentcountriesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los Angeles
Introduction (CLARA, JAUME, PAULA, VICKY)﻿ Los Angeles is the biggest and the most populated city in California. The USA is the second most populated country.Los Angeles has a population of 17.7 million, Los Angeles became part of Mexico for a while. It is one of the largest cultural, economic, scientific and entertainment from around the world. Los Angeles is a very popular because it takes a lot of entertainment such as: film, music, television and art. In Los Angeles have begun many rock bands as: Metallica, Guns N 'Roses, Mötley Crüe, Megadeth, The Doors, The Byrds, Red Hot Chili Peppers, System of a Down and Linkin Park. Los Angeles has been featured in many movies such as: Sunset Boulevard, Rebel Without a Cause, What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?, The Graduate, Earthquake, Chinatown, American Gigolo and The Terminator. Also is very tradicional food, important cities, lenguagues and geography. And Los Angles is not a country is a California city. Important cities (PAULA) Importants cities from Los Angeles are: Hollywood, Santa Monica, Universal Studios, Autry Museum of Western Heritage...All these cites are pretty.. Hollywood: Hollywood is a city in California to the Los Angeles area. This city is very famous and known by the name of The city's famous ''. They give this name because these studies have recorded many television series. Santa Monica: Santa Monica is a city in western Los Angeles.Santa Monica has become an important tourist center, is also a beautiful city. Universal Studios: The Universal Studios is a company dedicated to producing and distributing films in cinema. Autry Museum of Western Heritage: The Autry National Center is an intercultural history center dedicated to exploring and sharing the stories, experiences, and perceptions of the American West people. Paula! 15:40 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Important people from this country (VICTORIA) There are several famous people from Los Angeles like the actress Marilyn Monroe and the professional tennis players Serena Williams and Venus Williams. (JAUME) In L.A live: Paris Hilton, Jay Leno, Bruce Willis, Mel Gibson, Jack Bauer and Gari Ecker. In L.A roat TV serie: Jonas L.A there Jonas Brohters. Language (CLARA) In Los Angeles people speak American English. People also speak this language in California and New York. 83.35.137.173 15:47 12 ene 2011 (UTC) The alphabet of Los Angeles is: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, Ñ, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. 83.35.137.173 18:21 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Geography (PAULA,VICTORIA) Los Angeles has a Mediterranean climate. In Los Angeles earthquake may suffer because of being next to''The Pacific Ring of Fire.The area of Los Angeles has native plant species.Native plants that live in Los Angeles include: California poppy, Matilija poppy, Toyon and coastal oak. Los Angeles is divided into many neighborhoods, some are: Bel Air, Silver Lake, San Fernando Valley, San Gabriel Valley, Santa Clarita Valley and Antelope Valley. Traditional food In Los Angeles there are several traditional meals. (CLARA) Entrees: salad Los Angeles 8 colors, Filled slippers. Main dishes: scalli on chiken, yellow rice with chiken. Desserts: Ice cream, bread pudding. (what's this???? KANDRA): a traditonal food!!!! (JAUME) Other interesting information (CLARA) Los Angeles may be abbreviated as LA. In LA recorded many movies, is also famous for the great success they have had their inhabitants: some are singers, some rock stars, actors ... but there are also famous in other countries. It is the largest city in California and the (Estados Unidos) second because first is New York.Los Angeles has one of the largest systems in the world, for which reason millions of users daily broadcast runs 160 km. The city also has a large number of cars (1 for every 1.8 people).The major commercial airports are Ontario International Airport, Bob Hope Airport, Burbank Airport now known as the Long Beach Municipal Airport and John Wayne Airport.The Port of Los Angeles is located in San Pedro Bay in the district of San Pedro, about 30 miles south of downtown. The port covers is a very port in Los Angeles. The Olympic Games were held in Los Angeles in 1932 after of 28 years to be followed in Europe. 83.35.137.173 15:36 12 ene 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿